parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama (Nick Jr Verison) (Better Verison)
Cast *Chris McLean - Piper O, Possum *Chef Hatchet - The Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer) *Beth - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *DJ - Mailbox (Blue's Clues) *Gwen - Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues) *Lindsay - Isa (Blue's Clues) *Geoff - Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues) *Heather - Backpack (Dora the Explorer) *Duncan - Shovel (Blue's Clues) *Tyler - Benny (Blue's Clues) *Harold - Oobi (Oobi) *Trent - Muno (Yo Gabba Gabba) (Not Johnny Snowman, Muno is a Hero, and Johnny Snowman is a villain) *Bridgette - Pail (Blue's Clues) *Noah - Diego (Dora the Explorer and Go! Diego Go!) *LeShawna - Side Table Drawer (Blue's Clues) *Katie and Sadie - Madame Butterfly and Catrina (Oswald) *Ezekiel - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) *Cody - Henry (Oswald) *Eva - Ms. Marmalady (Butterbean's Cafe) *Owen - The Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) *Courtney - Daisy (Oswald) *Justin - Steve (Blue's Clues) (Not Trent, Steve is a hero, and Trent is a villain) *Izzy - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Blaineley - Ruby (Max and Ruby) *Josh - Oswald (Oswald) *DJ's Mother - Ms. Pepper (Blue's Clues) *Brady - Twist (The Fresh Beat Band/The Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Sirrea - Grandma Cayenne (Blue's Clues) *Alejandro - Major Bummer (Bubble Guppies) *Jo - Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) *Scott - Pedro (Becca's Bunch) *Zoey - Sheree (Julius Jr) *Mike - Julius Jr (Julius Jr) *Lightning - Crusher (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Brick - Eggbert (Oswald) *Beverly - Leo (Oswald) *Dawn - Pillow Featherbed (Lalaloopsy TV Series) *Dakota - Pinky (Pinky Dinky Doo) *Anne Maria - Poppy (Butterbean's Cafe) *Staci - Louise (Max and Ruby) *Cameron - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Sam - Joe (Blue's Clues) *Chester - Map (Dora the Explorer) *Svetlana - Daisy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Vito - Sportacus (Lazy Town) *Manitoba Smith - Goby (Bubble Guppies) *Mal - Victor (Wallykazam!) *Jasmine - Wynonna (Blue's Clues) *Beardo - Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Amy - Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Samey - Toodee (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Skye - Paprika (Oswald) *Sugar - Gina the Giant (Wallykazam!) *Dave - Zak (Shimmer and Shine) *Tropher - Pickle (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Leonard - Grampy Rabbit (Peppa Pig) *Rodney - Johnny Snowman (Oswald) *Ella - Leah (Shimmer and Shine) *Scarlet - Magenta (Blue's Clues) *Shawn - Zeg (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Max - Green Puppy (Blue's Clues) *Don - Moose E. Moose (Noggin) *Carrie - Ping (Julius Jr) *Devin - Worry Bear (Julius Jr) *Jay - Perwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Dwayne - Mr. Salt (Blue's Clues) *Junior - Cinnamon (Blue's Clues) *Ryan - Azul the Train (Dora the Explorer) *Mickey - Clancy (Julius Jr) *Stephaine - Uniqua (The Backyardigans) *Brody - Tyrone (The Backyardigans) *Emma - Abby (Abby Hatcher) *Tom - Tico (Dora the Explorer) *Kitty - Sunny (Sunny Day) *Gerry - Sammy (Oswald) *Jacques - Bobgoblin (Wallykazam!) *Josee - Hattie (Wallykazam!) *Jen - Tasha (The Backyardigans) *Tammy - Frederica (Blue's Room) *Kelly - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Taylor - Demma (Bubble Guppies) *Rock - Jack (Jack's Big Music Shows) *Spud - Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Lorenzo - Rescue Pack (Go Diego Go) *Chet - Buck (Wonder Pets) *Ellody - Click the Camera (Go Diego Go) *Macarthur - Toodee (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Sanders - Alicia (Go Diego Go) *Pete - Mr. Grouper (Bubble Guppies) *Ennui - DJ Lance Rock (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Crimson - Kimba (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Mary - Trixie (Lazy Town) *Laurie - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Miles - Shine (Shimmer and Shine) See Also Nick Jr/Battle for BFDI Misc Come Fly with Us (Nick Jr Style) Team Nick Jr Island *The Swimming Gopher: The Big Red Chicken, Backpack, Steve, Muno, Henry, Sidetable Drawer, Blue, Diego, Dora, and Isa *The Kicking Bass: Daisy, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Mailbox, Ms. Marmalady, Swiper, Slippery Soap, Pail, Shovel, Benny the Bull, and Oobi Nick Jr Action *The Swimming Goggles: Mailbox, Sidetable Drawer, Tickety Tock, Oobi, Shovel, and Backpack *The Kicking Golf Club: Dora, Blue, Steve, Daisy, The Big Red Chicken, Isa, and Muno Nick Jr World Tour *Team Pom Poms: Swiper, Isa, Oobi, Sidetable Drawer, Pail, and Mailbox *Team Walmart: Grandma Cayenne, Daisy, Tickety Tock, Backpack, and Henry *Team Piper is Really Really Really Really Hot: The Big Red Chicken, Blue, Shovel, Major Bummer, Diego, and Benny the Bull Nick Jr Revenge of the Island *The Toxic Roach: Leo, Joe, Pedro, Crusher, Pinky, Louise, and Pillow Featherbed *The Muddy Maggot: Eggbert, Zeta, Boots, Sheree, Julius Jr, and Poppy Nick Jr All Stars *The Heroic Hippos: Isa, Joe, Grandma Cayenne, Boots, Daisy, Sheree, and Julius Jr. *The Villainous Voilins: Crusher, Major Bummer, Backpack, Tickety Tock, Zeta, Shovel, and Pedro Nick Jr Pahkitew Island (aka Nick Jr Exploding Island) *The Floating Salmon: Foofa, Toodee, Johnny Snowman, Wynonna, Pickle, Magenta, and Green Puppy *The Confused Squirrels: Walden, Paprika, Zack, Grampy Rabbit, Leah, and Zeg The Nickelodeon Junior Race (No Teams) Gallery File:Piper.png_form.PNG|Piper O, Possum as Chris McLean File:712FADDE-60E9-4D22-8753-53F29D4A2A46.jpeg|The Grumpy Old Troll as Chef Hatchet Character-large-dora.jpg|Dora as Beth Mailbox.jpg|Mailbox as DJ Tickety Tock.jpg|Tickety Tock as Gwen Blue's Clues Slippery Nickelodeon Nick Jr Character.png|Slippery Soap as Geoff Isa the Iguana.jpg|Isa as Lindsay 8AA1ACEB-4471-4126-8A1F-30AEC3BCC184.jpeg|Backpack as Heather Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg|Shovel as Duncan Benny the Bull.jpg|Benny as Tyler Oobi_Nick_Jr_Noggin_TV_Show_Series_Hand_Puppet_Character_Nickelodeon.png|Oobi as Harold MUNO!.jpg|Muno as Trent Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg|Pail as Bridgette Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego as Noah Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Side Table Character Wiki.jpg|Sidetable Drawer as LeShawna Madame.png|Madame Butterfly as Katie Catrina Caterpillar.jpg|Catrina as Sadie DoraSwiper.jpg|Swiper as Ezekiel Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png|Henry as Cody MRS.M.PNG|Ms. Marmalady as Eva 42EEC629-E125-4EBC-8C8F-106A68C0A5F5.png|The Big Red Chicken as Owen Daisy-0.png|Daisy as Courtney Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg|Steve as Justin Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue as Izzy Ruby in Max & Ruby.jpg|Ruby as Blaineley Oswald Nick Jr Character.png|Oswald as Josh Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Shaker Characters Nick Jr.jpg|Mrs. Pepper as DJ's Mother Twist.PNG|Twist as Brady IMG 20180722 034920.jpg|Grandma Cayenne as Sierra SpaceGups_O.png|Major Bummer as Alejandro Zeta the Sorceress.png|Zeta as Jo Pedro-the-Worm.jpg|Pedro as Scott Capture 2.PNG|Sheree as Zoey File:Juliusjrperso.jpg|Julius Jr as Mike 810e8892-d44c-4bad-bc8f-620c44a108fb._SL220__.jpg|Crusher as Lightning Eggbert and Leo.png|Eggbert and Leo as Brick and Beverly Profile_-_Cartoon_Pillow.png|Pillow Featherbed as Dawn s-l300a0oaoao.jpg|Pinky Dinky Doo as Dakota Poppy from Butterbean's Cafe.PNG|Poppy as Anne Maria Louise.jpg|Louise as Staci Boots the Monkey.jpg|Boots as Cameron IMG 1178.JPG|Joe as Sam 8B9E3275-9DCC-42F6-8663-FEA3E84BB6B1.png|Map as Chester Daisyissocute(OK).PNG|Daisy as Svetlana File:Sportacus1.jpg|Sportacus as Vito Goby - Bubbble Guppies Wiki.PNG|Goby as Manitoba Smith File:Victor_is_Surpisefully_Shocked.png|Victor the Villain as Mal Green_dog's_owner.jpg|Wynonna as Jasmine Walden.png|Walden as Beardo Foofa is Pinky and Happy.PNG|Foofa as Amy 21156.png|Toodee as Samey Blue's Clues Paprika.jpg|Paprika as Skye Gina|Gina the Giant as Sugar Zack (Shimmer and Shine).PNG|Zak as Dave pickle (from Blaze and the M.M).jpg|Pickle of Topher Grampy_Rabbit.png|Grampy Rabbit as Leonard Johnny Snowman.png|Johnny Snowman as Rodney Leah (Shimmer and Shine).PNG|Leah as Ella Magenta with Glasses.PNG|Magenta as Scarlet Zeg holds Egg with His Tail 1.PNG|Zeg as Shawn char_35846.jpg|Green Puppy as Max File:SjPP7mV3Cjlnxtc6XHFk.png.png|Moose A. Moose as Don th49dlsks9iw902302s13.jpg|Ping as Carrie 17381739739779218282921837374774813933843T3.jpg|Worry Bear as Devin Blue's Clues Mr. Salt Shaker Nickelodeon Nick Jr Characters.jpg|Mr. Salt as Dwayne Blue's Clues Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon as Junior Tumblr nkgrkiZv771re1b0ro1 1280.jpg|Periwinkle as Jay Azul the little blue train with christmas lights by hubfanlover678-d9x7jvn.jpg|Azul as Ryan 3314cf0a607402006ba4e4beb0be41d3.jpg|Clancy as Mickey uniqua (4).jpg|Uniqua as Stephanie imagesW33ZJE2D.jpg|Tyrone as Brody Capture31.PNG|Abby as Emma Tico the Squirrel.jpg|Tico as Tom 5571CFE8-B592-4CD2-9B8C-690DD2323BBB.jpeg|Sunny Day as Kitty File:Sammy_Starfish_Live!_THAT'S_HIM!.png|Sammy Starfish as Gerry File:Bobgoblin--5.16.jpg|Bobgoblin as Jacques File:Hattie--91.5.jpg|Hattie as Josee File:Tasha_the_Hippopotamus.jpg|Tasha as Jen File:Frederica.jpg|Frederica as Tammy File:Molly_(Transparent).png|Molly as Kelly File:Deema_(Transparent).png|Deema as Taylor File:CA4BCA0A-AB50-4AA6-8644-F57432ED9F1C.jpeg|Jack as Rock Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg|Plex as Spud File:Rescue_pack_(5).jpg|Rescue Pack as Lorenzo Buck the Stunting Turtle.jpg|Buck as Chet hqdefaultGUAZGL38.jpg|Click the Camera as Ellody File:Toodee.jpeg|Toodee as Macarthur AliciaMarquezGDG25.jpg|Alicia as Sanders Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg|Mr. Grouper as Pete DJ Lance Rock.jpg|DJ Lance Rock as Ennui File:Capture98.png|Kimba as Crimson File:Trixie-lazytown-9.47.jpg|Trixie as Mary Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shimmer as Laurie File:Shine_from_Shimmer_and_Shine.png|Shine as Miles